The Worthiness of Blood
by Flame Rainbow
Summary: Stiles smiled terrifyingly and wide with blood stained teeth, some red liquid dripping thickly from his chin. "I'm sorry." He said still smiling and it was starting to slip, to look hysterical and lost. "It's your blood or theirs, and guess who's is worth more." With those words he twisted the sword and used some of his dwindling strength to push the werewolf off of him.


**A/N ICK, I was getting ready to finish one of my other fanfics but my musE GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY AND I COULDN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE. So i got a new one by listening to epic music then i wanted a fight scene and then FEELINGS and then it got out of hand. So here.**  
**Hope you enjoy it, you fierce bitches.**

Stiles pulled out the gun out of the back of his jeans and delivered a headshot straight to one of the Beta's head. The fight was everywhere, it was grisly and gory and he couldn't even tell who was winning or losing. The opening in the forest was soaked in blood, Stiles could see some running down the vein of a leaf slowly trickling down, the deep red contrasting cruelly with the natural green of the leaf, well, he guessed both colours were natural. Blood and Earth. Blood and Water. Blood and blood and more blood. The small drop fell off of the pointed edge of the leaf and dropped through the air, gravity sucking it to the soil. Blood and Earth.

He looked around at his friends, his family fighting with a stupid goddamned pack who only wanted territory and blood. There was something about them that was terrifying and feral. They were all claws and teeth and ferociousness and what they lacked in skill they more than made up in instinct and cruelty. But the Hale pack were trained wolves, they had been for years and if they'd gone this far without losing someone before than they sure as hell could do it again.

But something in Stiles screamed and raged and fought and said 'no', this wasn't something they had ever encountered before. The sheer size and ferocity of the pack shocked him to his bones and it seemed like no matter how many wolves Derek tore into, or Boyd clawed at or Allison shot arrows into, two more would suddenly appear. Something was telling Stiles that someone was going to lose something tonight and it might not only be the fight. This wasn't a pack that would let them go and lick their wounds and then discuss the territory dispute peacefully, Stiles honestly wondered if this was even about land at all.

Stiles was standing behind the line of trees, two guns in hand now, Allison was opposite him crouched on a branch. From that vantage point she could shoot at anyone and they would never even see it coming and Stiles could finish them off with a bullet to the heart. But their plan wasn't working. Everybody was split up and they couldn't watch each other's backs. Each wolf had to handle four or five others and Stiles knew they were losing fast so he decided to screw what Derek said, he wasn't going to stay on the side-lines when he could see Erica's hair matted with blood and Jackson limping with a deep claw mark straight through his thigh. Not when Lydia only had only a number of customised grenades and nobody protecting her, not when Derek was in the middle of it all moving inhumanly fast to protect his pack and not watching behind him.

So he pressed his earpiece.

"Allison do you copy"

"Yeah Stiles, what do you need. I'm kind of busy at the moment." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I need you to drop the bow and pick up the sniper"

There was a pause at the other end of the mic and Stiles noticed Allison hadn't even slowed in shooting arrows, he wasn't surprised.

"What are you planning Stiles, Derek said to stay on the side-lines, I'm not helping one of those Betas kill you."

Stiles lost his temper a long time ago and for the past couple of minutes he had been quiet, calm and calculating and he knew it was the quiet before the storm and when he saw Isaac get clawed in the back he absolutely lost it.

"Allison, quite frankly I don't have time for this bullshit. Look at them. Do you think we're winning this fight? At this rate none of us are getting out of here alive and if going into the line of fire means I might save some of the pack than goddammit I would walk in front of a fucking bullet. Now get your head together and if you can honestly tell me that you are a hundred percent sure we are going to win this fight than carrying on shooting arrows but I'm going in with or without you and it would be really be helpful to my survival if you would pick up the damn gun and. Cover. My. Back" If it was Scott or anybody else in the pack at the other end of the line they would have paused and considered Stiles' words but Allison was practically a soldier and so barely a second after he'd finished speaking he saw Allison get the gun into position.

"Which tactic are you using then?" the pack had sorted out tactics for the wolves and humans with Allison, Lydia and Stiles at the centre assigning codenames and strategy and weapons. Stiles knelt down and pulled out his wolfs bane covered sword. This baby was only for special occasions. He didn't have time to admire how light and in centre Doctor Deaton and his 'friends' had made it because he could practically hear Allison raising her perfect little eyebrow. Stiles cleared his throat and straightened.

"Today dear little Allison I think it's going to be Stun and Slash."

"You sure Stilinski?"

Stiles smirked in the direction of Allison's tree while he tucked his gun back into the back of his jeans.

"I'm gonna go cover Scott, so were targeting left corner, go for the tall redhead at my signal."

"What's the signal?"

Stiles smirked again and stepped out of the protection of the trees. 'You'll know it when you hear it.'

He slowly walked into the field head dipped low but eyes straight up and locked on his target. His sword was in one hand and he had on his spiked wolfs bane tipped gloves. What could he say, his weapons were his babies. Some might say that a sword wasn't exactly the most efficient weapon for a fight but Stiles would always go against that notion. It was quick and controlled and killed werewolves dead. That couldn't be said for a lot of weapons.

All of the wolves were too busy fighting to notice him striding acr

oss the field to the opposite corner. When he reached what he determined as a safe distance away from anybody who could instantly kill him he stopped and lifted his head. "Hey, little red head wolf what small fucking claws you have." His voice bellowed across the field and he ignored everybody but his target and the small area around him.

Just like he guessed the only one who turned around was the redhead wolf and before he would even take half a step through him a bullet had shattered through his chest. Stiles ran forward and as the expression of shockpainfear ran through the Beta's face he slammed the sword forward and straight through his torso. He didn't relish in the feeling of cutting through flesh and bone, he wasn't Gerard. He could never be. And he didn't have the time to stand around a watch this person die because he saw several wolves heading towards him and if he didn't scatter like now than the world would have to say bye bye Stilinski.

"Ally you take the lead on the targets but please be polite and point out which one I have to slice" He barely heard her okay because around four wolves were headed his way, claws out and ready. "Hales listen up, two sense grenade in three. Noses and eyes shut" He pulled the grenade off of his jacket and threw it to the ground. Stiles closed his eyes but they still watered from the brightness of the light and he almost choked on the overly sweet and sharp smell emanating from about six feet in front of him. The grenades were good for getting the hell out of a sticky situation. They weren't so good for staying out of said sticky situation.

"Ally, you're my eyes and ears. Go!"

Stiles ran into the haze with only Allison's directions to guide him, he couldn't even describe the amount of trust that that required, he was literally putting his life in her hands but the trust was so tightly woven in the pack neither blinked. He stepped when Allison told him and turned when she told and he most definitely sliced when she told him.

"Turn left, two steps seventy degrees, and slice. Right, Stiles right, three forward. Eight five degrees, and slice."

It carried on like that for what felt like forever and no matter how light his sword was he definitely couldn't keep this up forever. Thankfully, the haze from the grenade had cleared and he could see and fight without Allison's instructions. Allison was getting down to shooting and telling him who his next target was. 'Curly brunette female 2 o'clock' He turned and cut through. 'Short brunette close at 6' He spun and swung. Allison ordered, he killed. Stiles took absolutely no pleasure in taking lives but if it was for his pack, for his family, he would do almost anything. The other packs numbers were dwindling and then dropping, they were winning but the feeling in Stiles' gut didn't leave at all. When only a few wolves were left he took the chance to look around and check that everybody was alive.

It was bloody and gruesome and almost bile inducing but Stiles held it down. The ground was... covered in body parts. Halves and quarters, appendages and the blood. Oh Jesus, if he thought that it was only bodies everywhere he was wrong. The earth was damp with it, so much blood in some places that the earth couldn't suck it down and it had formed large puddles at seemingly random places. His pack was alright though, in one sense of the word. They were roughed up and almost torn apart and he was fairly sure flesh, fingers and hair was missing but they were alive. Erica was going to be a complete bitch about her hair though. He went to turn and finish off the last couple of wolves but something in his peripheral vision made him turn. Isaac, shit fuck, Isaac.

No.

No.

Fucking no this was not happening.

And it didn't.

The stupid ass wolf jumping and aiming at Isaac didn't make it. Didn't get to sink their claws deep into Isaacs's chest because Stiles was quick, not faster than a wolf, but quick enough. So Stiles jumped in front of him because he said it. He fucking said it. If it was for his pack, if it was for his family he would do anything. Isaac was his family and Stiles would be damned before he let some dumb as shit feral looking wolf take one swipe at him. So Stiles ran and jumped as well, hit the wolf dead on and went flying. It almost seemed like it would never stop but it did and when it did Stiles howled.

Claw marks ran deeply from the back of his torso to his hipbone and Stiles could tell a lot of things were broken. But by pure luck Stiles' sword had struck the wolf in his stomach and it curved upwards to his heart. He was dead, or as good as. Served him right for daring to try to touch Isaac. Everything was silent for a moment, just for Stiles. Because Allison was screaming in his ear and Derek was roaring ten feet from him, somebody was howling and it sounded so heart-wrenchingly sad but Stiles couldn't hear it. He looked into the brown eyes of the person dying on top of him, he realised they reminded him of Scott, but he still looked and he still smiled. Smiled terrifyingly and wide with blood stained teeth, some red liquid dripping thickly from his chin. "I'm sorry." He said still smiling and it was starting to slip, to look hysterical and lost. "It's your blood or theirs, and guess who's is worth more" With those words he twisted the sword and used some of his dwindling strength to push the werewolf off of him.

Only then did he tune into what Allison was screeching in his ear "Stiles the Alpha, the alpha. He right there. Are you listening to me? Stiles!" Then he realised that holy shit Allison couldn't stop the Alpha, not with the fucking sniper Stiles made her set up, not when the bullets would go straight through. Fucking shit.

He hardly even felt the claws puncture his back and slice through till they got a grip and yanked him up to his feet and then higher. Until he was hanging from the Alphas claws one foot off of the ground. He heard Derek roar, again and Stiles kinda felt like telling him to pipe down but heh, he was dying. The surprisingly high voice of the Alpha still reverberated through him when he said "Step back Hale, or little red gets it" If Stiles could he would groan long, hard and dramatically.

"Dude, if you knew how many times that had been done you would claw yourself in shame. I like to think of myself as Black Widow. Smokin', bad ass and looks awesome in leather." Because Stiles could snark with the best of them, fuck if he couldn't do it when he was spitting out blood and minutes away from bleeding out and fuck society's gender labels he could be that badass bitch if he wanted to.

Then Stiles realised. And he had a plan. He looked up, caught Derek's eye and winked. Then he put on his serious voice while he snuck his hand to the back of his jeans. "I meant what I said about it being your blood or theirs." Stiles got his grip around the handle and trigger pulled out his gun and hoped he was aiming right. "And I will be damned if my family's is not always worth more" Then he shot the Alpha. Right in the dick.

He dropped Stiles to the floor and it definitely wasn't like the movies when the character thinks they're dying for sure. He didn't get to look into Derek's eyes for the last time; he didn't get to say he was sorry or to ask someone to look after his dad. He just hit the floor. His hearing went first but the silence wasn't comforting, if anything it was stifling. There was too much silence choking him. The world blurred around the edges and his pain got worse for a second before it drifted and then Stiles drifted. One minute Stiles was breathing, the next the world was black and he had lost his air.

* * *

Then he got it back. Just for a few minutes. He was still on his back on blood soaked earth, his own forming a puddle beneath him. Derek's face was right in front of him the rest of the pack gathering around, in the back Lydia was shouting but Jackson was holding her back.

He looked at Derek's face and his gut clenched with the thought that it might be the last time he sees it. Then he saw the watery eyes that were locked on him and the sweaty palms that were on his face and Derek's mouth was moving. "-nt the bite? Stiles come on. Do you want it?"

Stiles hardly had to think. "It won't work. S' too late." He saw Derek's face crumple and no, just no. He made a promise to himself that he would never let Derek look like that again. Stiles braced himself because he wasn't feeling any pain. And as good as that was for him he knew it wasn't any good for his body.

"Derek," His tone of voice made Derek reel back like he was struck, and Stiles felt it too.

"Stiles don't. Please, just don't."

Stiles coughed and felt blood trickle down his chin. "Der."

"No, no. Just, no"

Stiles gave a small smile and tried to be sincere, for Derek, "Hey, Dying's just another adventure right. M' good at gettin' into them, not so good at getting out of em'." Stiles coughed again and felt something slipping away inside of them. "Derek, when I found you... When I really found _you_, I had everything I could ever want. Every moment when I was with you meant every moment meant something. Don't forget that Der. Don't forget you mean something. I lived for our family and it is an honour to die for them. Until the end."

Derek coughed out a pained laugh and his voice broke when he said, "And then some."

Lydia pushed to the front screeching, "We don't have time for last words you big idiots. Get him to the goddamn hospital and stop acting like he's already dead. We have fo-" Stiles blanked out then, looking at Derek's face.

* * *

Stiles wakes up, looking at Derek's face. He looked around at the bright white hospital room at the whole pack and his dad.

His dad stalked forward and pointed a finger straight to his face. "You ever do that again and I swear to every biblical figure you can think of that I will tell every person you've ever talked to your birth name."

Stiles just smiles as he feels his family relax around them. He looks at Derek who's grabbing his hand like it's his lifeline and smiles. Stiles lays back, still smiling and drifts back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Yay, you got through it. I hope my writing wasn't too horrible. Point out any mistakes to me as it quarter past one in the morning and i'm watching a very interesting show.  
So, homies, this is actually part of a series imma be writing. Anything that wasn't explained in the fic will be explained in the second story, if you didn't understand just review and ask, REVIEWS FEED MY HUNGRY, HUNGRY MUSE. i'll feed it as soon as i can find it.  
I really really hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas you are more than welcome to review and i will try to reply to each and every one of you.  
OR you can always come to my tumblr to talk. I'm captainsuperwholockstilinski for those of you who care so hit me up.  
I'm going to sleep now as the world has taken on a pink tinge. Oh well.  
Until next time.**


End file.
